DESCRIPTION (OSE) [unreadable] The University of Michigan's Program in Occupational Safety Engineering and Ergonomics (OSE) is administratively housed in the Department of Industrial & Operations Engineering (IOE), which in turn is housed in the College of Engineering. The OSE program is one of the oldest NIOSH sponsored OSH training programs. It was initiated as a TPG in 1971 and then became part of the U of Michigan's ERC in 1982. The program is directed by Dr. Keyserling who has been both a program director and the ERC director. According to the proposal, the objectives of the program are for program graduates to be able to: [unreadable] [unreadable] Apply principles of engineering, mathematics, physical science and life science to [unreadable] Control hazardous exposures in order to improve health and safety in the work environment; [unreadable] [unreadable] Understand hazardous exposures (e.g., electricity, fire, unguarded machines) that place workers at elevated risk of accidents and use engineering principles to eliminate or reduce these exposures [unreadable] [unreadable] Understand exposures that place workers at elevated risk of musculoskeletal injuries/disorders and use engineering principles to eliminate or reduce these exposures [unreadable] [unreadable] Understand the regulatory environment and process for developing and enforcing safety and health standards [unreadable] [unreadable] Interact effectively with other OH&S professionals (e.g., IH, OHN, OM) and contribute as a member of a multidisciplinary team [unreadable] [unreadable] Understand how complex organizations work and how to have an impact on the decision making process [unreadable] [unreadable] Understand ethical responsibilities of safety and health professionals [unreadable] [unreadable] Design, implement, evaluate and manage effective safety and health programs [unreadable] [unreadable] Read and critically interpret research findings reported in the OSE literature [unreadable] [unreadable] Perform research to advance and expand the OSE knowledge base [unreadable] [unreadable] Communicate effectively through various media [unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of the research training program is to provide doctoral (Ph.D.) training in OSE [unreadable] disciplines. The trainees develop knowledge and skills required to perform cutting-edge research for preventing injuries and illness caused by workplace safety and/or ergonomic hazards. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program has two possible degrees: The MSE in IOE specializing in OSE, and a Ph.D. in IOE. The Master's degree is very tightly structured, such that unless a person matriculated from the undergraduate program and took some graduate classes as an undergraduate, or a person takes more than the required 35 semester hours, they have no electives. The Masters program is designed to be completed in one calendar year. The Ph.D. program is built on the master's program and has a wide variety of available electives. The specific content of the Masters program follows: [unreadable] [unreadable] Master's Degree [unreadable] Master of Science in Industrial and Operations Engineering [unreadable] (Occupational Safety Engineering and Ergonomics Option) [unreadable] FALL TERM [unreadable] Course Credits Instructor [unreadable] EIH 550 -- Industrial Hygiene 2 Levine [unreadable] EIH 658 - Physical Hazards in the Work Environment 1 Zellers [unreadable] IOE 432 - Instrumentation 3 Woolley [unreadable] IOE 465 -- Design and Analysis of Experiments 3 TBN [unreadable] IOE 533 -- Human Factors in Engineering Systems 3 Martin [unreadable] IOE 539 -- Occupational Safety Engineering 3 Keyserling [unreadable] IOE 836 -- Ergonomics Seminar 1 TBN [unreadable] TOTAL CREDITS 16 [unreadable] WINTER TERM [unreadable] Course Credits Instructor [unreadable] EPI 503 -- Epidemiology 3 TBN [unreadable] IOE 438 - Occupational Safety Management 2 Frantz/Rhoades [unreadable] IOE 439 - Advanced Topics in Safety Management 2 Frantz/Rhoades [unreadable] IOE 534 - Occupational Biomechanics 3 Chaffin [unreadable] IOE 567 - Work-related Musculoskeletal Disorders 3 Armstrong/Keyserling [unreadable] or IOE 635 - Biomechanics Laboratory 2 Woolley [unreadable] IOE 837 - Occupational Health/Safety Seminar 1 TBN [unreadable] NUR xxx- Management for OEHS Professionals 2 TBN [unreadable] TOTAL CREDITS 15-16 [unreadable] [unreadable] SPRING HALF-TERM [unreadable] Course Credits Instructor [unreadable] IOE 590/593 - Directed Research/Professional Project 3 Selected by topic [unreadable] TOTAL CREDITS 3 [unreadable] [unreadable] TOTAL PROGRAM CREDITS 34-35 [unreadable] [unreadable] During the 34 years this program has been in existence with NIOSH sponsorship, it has graduated 234 masters and 66 doctoral students. This is an average of about seven master's students and two doctoral students per year. This is a better than excellent record, especially when one considers the number of programs that have trouble maintaining the five program enrollees required for NIOSH support. It also speaks to the long term, nationally recognized quality of the program and the graduates it produces. The graduates have successfully pursued both research and applied careers in academia, government, and the private sector. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program faculty have a longstanding reputation as major contributors to the OSH field, both in the traditional areas of research and publication and in the area of service to the OSH profession. The OSE Program has eight full time faculty members along with seven other supporting faculty members from other parts of the university. It also has a number of research laboratories funded by the faculty's research support. The laboratories are staffed with a number of masters degreed technical support people. [unreadable] [unreadable] Students come to the program from all over the United States as well as from around the world, and admittance competition is rigorous. Once in the program, students report a very high degree of satisfaction with the program content and the "sense of family" within the OSE faculty-student group. [unreadable] [unreadable] Internal and external program evaluations are conducted on a regular basis to insure that quality remains high. The content of the assessments are typical of those found at most universities. Like the other ERC programs, the OSE Program might benefit from having its own advisory committee focused just on safety and ergonomics - particularly on the safety part of the program. Needs assessments for both the academic program and the CE program are also conducted periodically. [unreadable] [unreadable]